Corrupted Minds
Corrupted Minds is a case featured in Criminal Case as the seventy-second case of the game. It is the eighteenth case of Berrini and the sixth and final case in Radar Hill. Plot In the aftermath of Jordan's discovery of the brainwashing laboratory where the majority of the brainwashing took place, the player with Luke and the player headed to the laboratory. However, the detectives found Edward's father, Greg Chandler, strapped to a chair and blood leaking from his eyes and ears. Beatriz and Mei were able to determine that the killer used an experimental helmet that effortlessly turned the victim's brains to mush. The duo soon collected evidence to suspect German scientist Hans Schmidt, brainwashed Union Army solider Will Fernandez and Edward's sister and Greg's eldest daughter Ruth Chandler-Jameson. Soon the detectives were confronted by a tear-stricken Edward, asking how they hadn't told them about the murder. They soon talked to Edward, who told them that he found out that the experiment laboratory had a neighbouring battlefield, where they suspected Greg's wife and Edward's mother Mary Chandler and headmistress Oswald Kole. They then discovered that Will Fernandez was "immune" to the brainwashing and that he had acted all along. They also found out that Greg disapproved of her daughter's choices, which angered Ruth, as well the fact that the victim ruined Hans's life by sending him to prison to prevent Hans from going home. Soon after, the detectives learned from Mei that Edward was going to go arrest Will for his father's murder. After the duo intercepted Edward's attempt to arrest Will, they had to take the fiery laboratory chief into custody. Afterwards, Luke and the player found out that Oswald had taken Greg's place as the head of her high school previous to her tenure in education. They also found Edward's old childhood photos and interrogated both Mary and Edward about them as the victim is not present in a majority of them. It had become apparent that the war was going to happen soon if an arrest wasn't done in time. This prompted the detectives to enlist Kendra's assistance in providing the last clues to apprehend Greg's killer, who was revealed to be headmistress Oswald Kole. Oswald denied all accusations against her but Luke contradicted her with all the evidence they collected, making the headmistress confess. Oswald explained how she was tired of her students being distracted with all the new shooter and survival games that plagued the gaming world and the minds of many people. After she went through a nightmare from her times in war, it convinced her that the idea of setting up an actual war in the district would help succeed in getting shooter-survival gaming banned from the country for good. She explained how she studied brainwashing and eventually started the operation of brainwashing the citizens of the district into thinking they were Union Army soldiers before leading them to fight against the ones who weren’t brainwashed. She said that Greg had found out and she had lured him to the lab where she knocked him out and liquified his brain. Furious, Luke demanded Oswald to tell them how to stop it. However Oswald refused, making Luke send her to trial. Judge Marrakchi then considered her post traumas from her tenure as a soldier and her unwillingness to cooperate with the police and ordered Oswald to be given psychological treatment while she served a life sentence in prison. After the trial, a determined Luke said that they would save Jack Chapman and the other victims before bloodshed begun. The team decided to ask Edward for help. However Edward said he would need the notes on the brainwashing and the whereabouts of the only one immune to the brainwashing, Will Fernandez. They investigated the experimental laboratory where they found a locked safe that contained all the notes written by Oswald, which they sent to Edward. They also found Will's army cap which they found a trail that led them to a nearby coffee shop, where they convinced Will to let Edward take samples of his blood so he could study it for a cure. Will agreed to make up for the bad things he had done throughout the district. Astrid Flores and the player then were visited by conspiracy theorist Valentina Knox, who theorised that the number of disappearances that was happening in the swamps of Newton Coast were the works of an "eau sombre" that was brutally murdered in the swamps over twenty years ago. They investigated her concerns by finding a stack of papers, which Jordan found out to be files on the numerous disappearances in the district, plenty to swamp up the local police. The team then believed that, if Valentina's theory was true, that someone was killing in the disguise of an "eau sombre". Soon after, Edward was able to complete making a cure, which he tested on Jack Chapman. The result of the cure was found to be a success when Jack woke from the brainwashing. Julia, who was at the station at the time, then hugged Jack and kissed him. Finally, after Chief Crosby learned of the player's discoveries about Valentina's theory, he decided to transfer the precinct to assist the locals in finding out who this mysterious killer was. Summary Victim *'Greg Chandler' (found with blood leaking from his eyes and ears) Murder Weapon *'Experimental Helmet' Killer *'Oswald Kole' Suspects Profile *This suspect knows knot-tying. *This suspect drinks tequila. *This suspect listens to Byron Uno. Appearance *This suspect has a gunpowder stain. Profile *This suspect knows knot-tying. *This suspect drinks tequila. *This suspect listens to Byron Uno. Appearance *This suspect has a gunpowder stain. Profile *This suspect knows knot-tying. *This suspect drinks tequila. *This suspect listens to Byron Uno. Appearance *This suspect has red hair. Profile *This suspect knows knot-tying. *This suspect listens to Byron Uno. Appearance *This suspect has red hair. Profile *This suspect drinks tequila. *This suspect listens to Byron Uno. Appearance *This suspect has a gunpowder stain. *This suspect has red hair. Profile *This suspect knows knot-tying. *This suspect drinks tequila. *This suspect listens to Byron Uno. Appearance *This suspect has a gunpowder stain. *This suspect has red hair. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows knot-tying. *The killer drinks tequila. *The killer listens to Byron Uno. *The killer has a gunpowder stain. *The killer has red hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Experimental Laboratory. (Clues: Victim's Body, Experimental Helmet, Broken ID) *Examine Broken ID. (Result: ID Restored; New Suspect: Hans Schmidt) *Talk to Hans about the victim's death. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Apartment) *Investigate Victim's Apartment. (Clues: Fruit Basket, Faded Photo) *Examine Fruit Basket. (Result: Army Tags; New Suspect: Will Fernandez) *Ask Will Fernandez how he knew the victim. *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Victim and Daughter; New Suspect: Ruth Chandler-Jameson) *Inform Ruth Chandler-Jameson of her father's death. *Examine Experimental Helmet. (Result: Yellow Liquid) *Analyze Yellow Liquid. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks tequila) *Autopsy's Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Experimental Helmet; Attribute: The killer knows knot-tying) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *New Suspect: Edward Daniel Chandler. *Talk to Edward about his father's murder. (Attribute: Edward knows knot-tying; New Crime Scene: Brainwashing Battleground) *Investigate Brainwashing Battleground. (Clues: Locked Box, Folder, Trash Bag) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Ring Box Unlocked; New Suspect: Mary Chandler) *Inform Mary Chandler of her husband's death. (Attribute: Mary drinks tequila) *Examine Folder. (Result: Chandler Grades; New Suspect: Oswald Kole) *Ask Oswald about how she knew the victim. (Attribute: Oswald drinks tequila and knows knot-tying) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Bloody Music Player) *Analyze Music Player. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer listens to Byrno Uno; New Crime Scene: Experimental Equipment) *Investigate Experimental Equipment. (Clues: Security Camera, Faded Mugshot, Locked Phone) *Examine Faded Mugshot. (Result: Message from Hans) *Confront Hans about the message to the victim. (Attribute: Hans knows knot-tying, drinks tequila and listens to Byrno Uno) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Texts) *Ask Ruth about her father disapproving her choices. (Attribute: Ruth drinks tequila and knows knot-tying) *Analyze Security Camera. (12:00:00) *Ask Will Fernandez why he lied all along. (Attribute: Will knows knot-tying, listens to Byrno Uno and drinks tequila) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Victim's Bedroom. (Clues: Shredded Pieces. Locked Safe) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Old Photo) *Examine Photo of Woman. (Result: Oswald Identified) *Ask Oswald about taking over the high school from Greg. (Attribute: Oswald listens to Byrno Uno) *Examine Shredded Pieces. (Result: Photo Album) *Analyze Photo Album. (09:00:00) *Talk to Mary about her husband neglecting Edward's childhood. *Talk to Edward about his father not being there for him. (Attributes: Edward listens to Byrno Uno, Ruth listens to Byrno Uno) *Investigate Battleground Trenches. (Clues: Pile of Dirt, Experimental Remote) *Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Bloody Rock) *Analyze Bloody Rock. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a gunpowder stain) *Examine Experimental Remote. (Result: Thin Fibers) *Analyze Thin Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has red hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to No Rest for the Rich (6/6). (No stars) No Rest for the Rich (6/6) *Talk to Edward Daniel Chandler about making a cure. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Experimental Laboratory. (Clues: Locked Safe, Army Cap) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Papers) *Analyze Papers. (09:00:00) *Examine Army Cap. (Result: Brown Liquid) *Examine Brown Liquid. (Result: Coffee) *Ask Will Fernandez to assist in finding a cure. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Valentina Knox wants to tell the team. *Investigate Brainwashing Battlefield. (Clue: Faded Folder) *Examine Faded Folder. (Result: Folder Details Revealed) *Analyze Missing Files. (03:00:00) *Ask Valentina more about the eau sombre. (Reward: Trust No One Shirt) *Cure Jack Chapman of the brainwashing. (All tasks must be complete) *Go to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Radar Hill